Streets of Manhattan
by wellitried4401
Summary: Ultron is good and is a son of Tony Stark. He and Morgan are just walking in the streets of New York and having some bonding. One-shot Bad summary (sorry i suck at summaries)


_A/N: This is in a universe where Ultron is good and Hi! So this is in a universe when Ultron is good and he is basically a son of Tony. This is for all of my Stony shippers who don't really like Pepper (if you like Pepper, you probably won't like this story). This was a request from The Other Jet Engine and I really hope that this is what they wanted._

_Btw, if you don't like Stony, please don't hate me because of the ship. My opinion on the ship doesn't really matter. I'm just trying fufil a request so yeah. I hope you enjoy!_

_Byeeee!_

-wellitried4401

"I can't believe she would do that!" Ultron exclaimed. Well, actually his name was Alex. Alex Stark. At least, to the public. Attempting to take over the world didn't exactly make him the most loved person in the world. The shifting technology that Tony had developed help change Ultron's appearance. He was wearing jeans and a black sweatshirt. It was beginning to become winter and it was getting very cold.

Morgan shrugged. By now, she was used to being yelled at for making simple mistakes. When she was little, Pepper wasn't like that at all. She was a kind, caring mother. But when Morgan moved schools to be closer to Avengers Tower and Tony's lab, Pepper started acting different. She was constantly getting onto Morgan for no reason.

In all honesty, Morgan didn't mind. She understood that her mother had a lot of stress and probably didn't get much sleep at night. And she was sure there were other problems that her mother didn't talk about.

"It doesn't really bother me. And plus, I'm with Dad this whole week so he can help me with my homework. And Uncle Steve promised that he would let me throw his shield," The eight year old said happily.

She skipped down the Manhattan street. Ultron followed behind her. He really didn't like kids but Morgan was an exception. And it was better than listening to Peter complain about how Tony had grounded him. "Hey! Wait up!" The tan skinned teenager called after his sister.

They passed all kinds of shops. Candy shops, technology shops, restaurants, and a couple grocery shops. They kept walking until they passed a specific candy shop. After a little begging from Morgan, they walked into the candy shop.

"Alright, get whatever you want," Ultron felt bad for Morgan. She deserved a better mother than she had. Pepper was rarely there for her daughter. It seemed like she didn't even want a daughter. _Dad's so gonna kill me when he's sees how much candy she's getting. _He thought.

Morgan put 5 packs of twizzlers, 3 packs of MM, 4 boxes of Sour Patch Kids, two king size bars of Hershey's chocolate, and one giant gummie bear on the cashier table.

Ultron was about to make her put it all back but, when he thought about, he wanted that candy too. And since he was paying for it, he would definitely get some of Morgan's. Plus, he was rich, irresponsible teenager. His dad wasn't going to notice that a few dollars were missing. And it's not like the world was gonna end because he bought Morgan a little bit more candy than he should've.

They walked out with two bags of a candy. Morgan bounced around with joy and Ultron smiled. He checked his watch to see the time. 5:34 p.m.

"We should head over to Avengers Tower. Steve should be cooking dinner around now."

"But Ultron-"

The older boy hushed her. She was still getting used to using his new name in public.

"But Alex! I just got all this candy!" She whined. Her brown eyes seemed to get lighter as the sun glistened on them. Ultron laughed. He got a feeling in his throat. It made him smile. He didn't know what it was at first. But after a while, he knew exactly what it was.

Happiness.

——————————————————————

The sound was so loud. It repeated over and over in his head. He couldn't stop hearing it. Screams of humans came from all different directions. The happiness was gone. And it was replaced with hate and anger. It reminded him of why he had wanted to wipe out the entire human race in the first place. But then a new thought rushed into his head.

_Morgan. _

Where was she? Was she okay? She had to be okay. He didn't know what he would do if she wasn't. But he had a feeling he knew what Tony would do.

He probably would destroy Ultron. It was his fault anyways. He was supposed to protect her. He was supposed to be there for her.

He began searching through the rubble. The bricks from the building and shards of glass laid still on the ground. Smoke infected the air and fire boasted and blazed. It would be impossible to find her.

_No. _Ultron told himself. _No. I'm not giving up. She wouldn't have given up on me. _

He looked for what felt like hours. In reality, it was about five minutes.

He found her. Unconscious and bleeding, but she was alive. She needed help. She needed a medic. She didn't need him. He wasn't what she deserved. She needed so much better than him. She needed anyone but him. He was a robot who was trying to fit in a world that he had rejected. And a world that rejected him back. The universe had given up on him. He was never going to matter in the world. But it didn't matter. He was used to these feelings. Amd he couldn't focus on what he was feeling. His feelings didn't matter.

Morgan mattered.

His mind became fuzzy. He didn't know if the smoke had affected his senses, but he couldn't think straight. All he could think about was his feelings. _No! No, I don't matter. She matters. Morgan! Morgan, Morgan, Morgan. _

He repeated her name over and over. Again and again.

Thinking began to hurt. To produce words in him mind made it feel like there were hammers hitting his head constantly. He almost forgot what he was doing, but he looked down and saw a small, bleeding girl in his arms. A girl who needed his help.

A girl. Who was this girl? _Morgan. _He reminded himself. _My sister. _

At this point, it didn't matter that the shifting tech had broken and his real appearance was showing. He pushed through the pain and began to fly to Avengers Tower as fast as he could.

The robot looked back once. The building was in ruins. Police cars surrounded the scene. And whoever had set off the bomb had gotten far away.

Ultron reached the Tower. Everything felt heavy. His legs wanted to give up. His arms hurt. His head pounded and throbbed. He wanted to yell in pain. He wanted to cry. He wanted someone to tell him it would be okay. _Morgan! _He screamed to himself. He needed to remember her name. Who she was. He needed to remember that she needed help.

_Medic...room. _He took deep breaths. He couldn't get words to process in his head.

He stumbled towards the medic room. His head felt like it was being ripped into pieces. His legs felt rusted and stiff. His arms burned.

He bumped into a bed and laid Morgan down in it. He looked at her. Her cuts and bruises only made him think of how big of a failure he was. He failed to protect her. That's all he was good at. Failing.

Failing. Failing, failing, failing, falling, falling. He was falling now. His body hit the ground with a loud thump.

His eyes tried to stay open but they were giving up. He was giving up. His consciousness slipped away. His mind collapsed.

And finally, the pain was gone.

—————————————————————

There was soft whimpering in the background. Quiet talking filled most of the noise. The voice were familiar. Very familiar.

Ultron coughed. He noticed the Avengers in the room. So was Morgan and Peter.

"You're okay!" Morgan ran up to Ultron and hugged him.

Tony walked over and hugged his son. "You had me scared there. We didn't know if you would make it," He smiled. "But you pulled through."

Ultron let the feeling that had once filled his throat flood it again. Happiness.

"I'm proud of you. You saved your sister almost at the cost of your own life. That's what a hero is. Putting the needs of others before your own," Tony had one of the biggest smiles. His pride was obvious.

_Proud? He's proud? _

"Thank you!" The little girl sat happily on Steve's lap, who was sitting in a chair next to the medical bed.

"Anytime."


End file.
